Lovers in Danger
by loveth4
Summary: Clarice rends une visite à Lecter pour le remercier de son aide lors de l'affaire Buffalo Bill... mais un événement inattendu vient perturber leur entretien... le danger n'a jamais été aussi près d'eux. Va t-il les rapprocher ? (Le résumé est plutôt nul parce que je ne veux pas spoiler ma fanfic alors venez lire ;) )
1. Chapter 1 : Revelations

**Bonsoir, alors voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur Le Silence des Agneaux et donc sur notre couple favori Hannibal/Clarice. Alors je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, vous vous dîtes que j'ai déjà une fanfic en cours, qu'elle n'est pas terminée et qu'il faudrait que je la termine avant de commencer celle là sinon je ne vais en terminer aucune... FAUX !**

**Car celle-ci est déjà écrite sur papier du moins, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à la poster et elle est assez courte. **

**En ce qui concerne cette fiction : L'intrigue se situe juste après la nomination de Clarice, donc à la fin du Silence des Agneaux, Lecter ne s'est pas encore évadé car il n'en a pas encore eu l'occasion et de toutes façons ce n'est pas le temps qui lui manque. **

**Bref sans plus attendre voici le Chapitre 1 !**

**Chapitre 1 : La Révélation**

Clarice Starling était considérée comme un héro ! Arrêter et tuer Buffalo Bill l'avait rendue célèbre, presque dans tout le pays et grâce à cette affaire elle avait pu être finalement accrédité. Mais elle avait aussi découvert le mauvais côté de cette « célébrité » : les journalistes. A présent elle ne pouvait plus sortir de chez elle, sans être abordé par une dizaine de personnes lui posant des tas de questions, cela faisait trois jours que cela durait et elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre :

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti en tirant sur Buffalo Bill ? » « Vous considérez-vous comme une meurtrière ? »... et toujours les mêmes questions. Non décidément, la popularité, ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Mais Clarice était tout de même fière de ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir, grâce à son intervention, Catherine Martin avait pu être sauvé. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement de son fait. Non Catherine Martin pouvait remercier également le Docteur Lecter, car sans lui, Starling n'aurait jamais pu trouver Buffalo Bill à temps.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Clarice Starling se trouvait à Memphis. Le Sénateur Martin avait tenu à remercier le Docteur pour sa coopération, même s'il avait tenté de duper la police. La politicienne était une femme de parole, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Clarice Starling se rendait donc dans ce qu'on appelait, « le Donjon ». Cet endroit où le Docteur Lecter était enfermé faisait frémir les passants et les voisins : _Et si jamais il s'évadait ?. _

Mais cette fois, Chilton ne serait pas là pour l'en empêcher non, elle agissait sur ordre du Sénateur Martin. Mais Clarice ne se rendait pas à Memphis seulement pour Mme Martin, mais également pour remercier le Docteur Lecter de son aide, elle même.

Les agents à l'entrée visiblement embêtés de devoir la laisser rentrer, lui demandèrent armes et tout objets jugés dangereux. La jeune femme accepta et puis de toutes façons elle n'avait pas le choix. Une fois arrivée devant la pièce où Lecter était enfermé, les agents Boyle et Pembry l'accueillirent exactement comme la première fois.

« Vous savez que vous ne devez pas dépasser la barrière ? » Lui demanda Boyle après avoir vérifié son autorisation.

« Oui » Répondit la jeune femme ne relevant pas le fait qu'il lui avait posé exactement la même question la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à croire qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle ou bien sortait-il la même question à chaque visiteur qui venait ici ? Il avait peut-être appris cette phrase par cœur, tel un élève apprenant sa poésie.

Clarice s'approcha de la cage, le souffle court. Cet homme ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, non plus maintenant. Elle avait appris à le connaître. Mais il l'impressionnait. Face à lui, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement stupide. Il la regardait parfois de haut, ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don de l'énerver.

Lecter était en train de lire le journal dont elle voyait les gros titres «_ Une jeune recrue du FBI tue Buffalo Bill et sauve la fille du Sénateur Martin ». _

« Bonsoir Clarice » Fit-il sans lever les yeux de son journal « Vous venez m'annoncer que ce bon vieux Jack me remercie de ma coopération ? »

« En fait Docteur je suis venue à la demande du Senateur Martin »

Il émit un petit rire narquois.

« Oh ! Lui ou Elle pour moi cela ne représente aucune différence. Ils font cela juste par volonté de briller, il s'agit d'un simple prétexte pour jouer les hypocrites et vous le savez j'en suis sûr agent Starling ! »

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de sa lecture, et cela la perturbait grandement elle n'aimait pas parler à quelqu'un lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas son regard. Surtout à cet homme, il était déjà assez difficile à cerner.

« Je viens également vous remercier personnellement pour votre aide à mon égard » Fit la jeune femme.

Cette fois, son regard croisa celui de Clarice. Son regard si bleu et si perçant qui était particulièrement hypnotique et mystérieux. Starling n'avait jamais pu y lire une quelconque émotion. Et c'était peut-être ce qui l'intriguait tant dans cet homme. La prenait-elle pour une hypocrite ? Parce qu'elle était sincère ! Elle le remerciait autant pour son aide dans cette affaire que pour ce qu'il avait fait... il avait fait taire les cris des agneaux qu'elle avait entendu pendant tant d'années dans ses cauchemars.

« Ah ! Dois-je comprendre que vous m'êtes reconnaissante ? Pas sûr que vos amis du FBI apprécient cela ma chère ! »

« En effet Docteur, mais vous savez, je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

Il sourit. Ah cette chère Clarice ne changerait jamais. Il aimait cela chez elle, ce caractère implacable mêlée à une sensibilité certaine la rendait absolument désirable et attachante. Elle n'avait pas hésité, n'était pas honteuse de l'admettre et cela le surprit énormément.

« Les agneaux pleurent-ils encore ? »

« Non... ou en tous les cas plus autant qu'avant. »

« Félicitations pour votre nomination agent très spéciale Starling ! Que ressentez-vous ? Pensez-vous que votre Papa serait fier de vous parce que c'est pour cela que vous faîtes ce métier n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez pas finir comme votre mère à nettoyer des motels ! »

Encore ce petit jeux ! Il n'arrêtait donc jamais. Elle décida de ne pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu de questions réponses, car elle savait qu'une fois mêlé à cela, elle ne pourrait plus en sortir.

« Merci, mais ma nomination n'aurait pas été possible sans votre aide Docteur. »

« Je ne crois pas Clarice, c'est vous qui avez trouvé Buffalo Bill, vous qui avez cette brûlure de poudre sur la joue qui d'ailleurs contraste avec votre beau visage. Dîtes-moi qu'avez-vous ressenti en tirant sur Jame Gumb ? »

« De la peur » Répondit-elle sincèrement « Il allait me tirer dessus, c'était cela ou bien mourir »

« Ah la peur de mourir ! Une très bonne excuse n'est-ce pas ? Et à présent regrettez-vous votre geste agent Starling ? Pensez à votre père Clarice, il est mort de la même façon... vous ne valez peut-être pas mieux que ces petits cambrioleurs ont tiré sur l'officier municipal qu'il était ? »

Clarice ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Elle sentait la peur, la détresse mais surtout la colère s'insinuer en elle. Que cherchait-il en lui disant ceci ? S'il cherchait à la déstabiliser c'était réussi !

« Quel est votre but ici Docteur Lecter ! Je croyais que nous en avions fini avec cette exploration de mon esprit. Vous voulez me faire culpabiliser ? Me pousser au suicide ? Je suis pas une de vos victimes ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! D'ailleurs cela vous arrive t-il de penser à vos victimes ? Vous mettez-vous à leur place ? Ressentez-vous leur peur ?! »

Elle avait débité cela sans vraiment se rendre compte du ton agressif qu'elle avait employé. Mais lorsqu'elle se sentait agressée, Clarice mordait, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ! Elle détestait s'apitoyer sur son sort !

Lecter ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant la jeune femme s'énerver seule. Cela ne l'amusait pas non. Cela l'éclairait sur la personnalité de Clarice Starling, cette personnalité qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Non Clarice, pas vous poussez au suicide, vous aider à y voir claire en vous. Votre mort ne m'intéresse pas. Le monde est plus intéressant si vous en faite partie »

Clarice fut surprise, elle ne pensait pas être aussi importante aux yeux du criminel. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait pour, elle lui avait juste parlé.

« Je dois savoir Docteur, pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi vous ? Réfléchissez, qu'est ce qui pourrait me pousser à vous apprécier autant ? »

L'appréciait-il vraiment ou se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle tenta de déchiffrer son regard mais il restait insondable.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux lire en vous docteur, je n'ai pas votre talent. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de « talent » »

Clarice faillit fermer les yeux. Cet homme était tellement agaçant ! Et pourtant tellement fascinant et ses yeux d'un bleu si perçant, tellement beaux ! Il avait lu en elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant... il avait pris soin d'elle en quelques sortes, l'avait « soignée » si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi !

« Faîtes appel à votre instinct, il ne vous a que rarement tromper n'est ce pas ? »

Elle réfléchit.

« Je vous amuse ? Je suis comme l'une de vos victimes, en réalité vous ne m'appréciez pas, je ne suis qu'une distraction pour vous. »

Il fronça les sourcils, continuant de la fixer dans les yeux.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que je vous inspire ? »

« Oh moi je vous apprécie Docteur, et vous trouve intelligent, mais je doute que ce soit réciproque.

« Je vous aime Clarice ! »

_Qu-quoi ? _Avait-elle bien entendu ? Comment cela pouvait-être possible. Il n'avait pas bronché, son regard n'avait pas cillé et il continuait à la fixer étrangement. Lecter avait sûrement perçu son rougissement et sa gêne. Clarice ne savait que répondre, cette déclaration aussi subite qu'inattendue l'avait laissée sans voix.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre derrière elle. Lecter leva brusquement les yeux et elle se retourna.

Les deux gardiens Boyle et Pembry se relevèrent leurs armes en mains. Deux nouveaux coups de feu, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus proches, l'un toucha Boyle qui percuta le sol le premier une balle figé dans la poitrine, son revolver vola non loin de Clarice.

« Lâchez votr... » S'écria Pembry,

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase une balle l'atteignit dans la jambe, un homme cagoulé pénétra dans la pièce et l'acheva d'une balle dans la tête...

…

**Haha je sais, terminer là dessus est sadique de ma part. Mais enfin je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre très vite étant donné que la fanfic est déjà terminée. Donc vous n'attendrez pas bien longtemps. N 'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review, cela me fait vraiment plaisir lorsque vous le faites et m'encourage à continuer:).**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cambriolage

**Merci pour vos reviews, sans plus attendre voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**Chapitre 2 : Cambriolage.**

Clarice regarda avec horreur le corps de Pempry heurter le sol. L'homme cagoulé releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent, puis se posèrent sur l'arme de Boyle qui avait glissé à quelques mètres de Clarice. Celle-ci se jeta en avant afin de récupérer le revolver et ainsi maîtriser l'intru, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, ayant tout de suite compris ses intentions. Il envoya voler l'arme plus loin d'un coup de pied si bien placé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été donné par un joueur de foot professionnel.

Avec son bras libre il frappa le visage de l'agent du FBI, la faisant basculer en arrière. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre et elle émit un cri de douleur. Avant de tomber au sol violemment. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, elle leva les yeux et put voir le Docteur Lecter saisir brusquement ses barreaux, le regard assassin, mais ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider. L'homme la saisit par les cheveux et leva son arme prêt à tirer. Clarice ferma les yeux, attendant avec terreur le moment où elle entendrait le coup de feu partir et l'emporter ainsi loin de cet endroit, dans l'horreur du néant de la mort. Mais une voix interrompit l'échéance !

« Bordel Marcus qu'est ce tu es en train de faire là !? Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez tué d'hommes pour aujourd'hui »,

Deux autres personnes cagoulées étaient entrées. Toutes armées et visiblement consciente de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Vu leur carrure, Clarice se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'hommes et son instinct avait vu juste.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Jack ! » Répondit le dit Marcus qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé son arme de la tempe de la jeune femme. « Je te rappelle tout de même que sans moi vous ne serez jamais rentrés ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour commettre des meurtres ! »

Marcus, poussa un soupir de mécontentement et lâcha Clarice qui en fut tout de même soulagée... mourir ne faisait pas partie de ses projets dans l'immédiat. Lecter lui aussi laissa paraître le soulagement sur son visage.

« Bon qu'est que je fais d'elle alors ? » Demanda Marcus visiblement déçu « Et de lui ? »

Il désigna Hannibal Lecter du menton. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Clarice leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant une quelconque aide de sa part et se trouva tout de suite stupide. Comment pouvait-il l'aider, enfermé dans cette cage ? Non elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'attendre.

« Moi je peux m'occuper d'elle » Ricana le troisième homme en montrant la jeune femme, ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

L'agent du FBI frissonna, elle avait de peur de comprendre ce que cet homme entendait par : « s'occuper » d'elle. L'homme qui devait s'appeler Jack émit un soupire bien audible, sans doute se demandait-il se qu'il faisait avec de tels coéquipiers.

« D'accord Embry ! Fouille la, mais cela m'étonnerait que tu trouves une arme sur elle. Ensuite jette la dans la cage du Cannibale, ça devrait lui faire plaisir, voilà longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé de chaire humaine. »

« T'entends Lecter ?! » L'apostropha Marcus « On te fais un cadeau, en échange tu vas être bien gentil d'accord ? »

Mais Hannibal ne les regarda même pas. Il avait vu la lueur effrayée passer dans le regard de Clarice. Il comprenait, entrer dans la cellule d'un dangereux psychopathe n'avait rien de réjouissant, alors le Docteur la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Clarice, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je vous le promet ! »

« Ta gueule ! » S'exclama Embry « J'aime pas quand quelqu'un parle quand je touche une femme ! »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la fit se lever.

« Sois une gentille fille » Lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Ton que Clarice n'apprécia pas du tout. Et elle apprécia encore moins lorsqu'il en profita pour lui peloter les fesses. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Son genoux alla trouver les parties intimes de l'homme et la rencontre fut... pour le moins violente. Embry poussa un cri de douleur, repoussant la jeune femme et se tenant l'entre jambe.

« Salope ! »

Marcus saisit Clarice par le bras avant que celle-ci n'en profite pour prendre l'arme de son camarade. Jack qui avait sorti sa mallette vint l'aider à ouvrir la cellule, tenant en joue le Docteur Lecter, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Marcus la jeta à l'intérieur violemment. Embry qui avait du mal à se remettre de sa blessure, s'approcha de la cage et lui cracha dessus.

« Je te jure que si on termine en avance, je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer pétasse ! »

Puis il suivit les deux autres. Clarice se laissa glisser contre les barreaux et s'assit sur le sol de la cellule. Lecter s'approcha doucement d'elle et déchira un petit bout de son T-shirt, elle leva les yeux vers lui, interloquée, alors qu'il lui tendait.

« Pour éponger le sang sur votre visage. Je suis désolée je n'ai que cela à vous offrir. »

Ah oui ! Son nez, Clarice avait complètement oublié, la douleur qui était parti à cause de l'adrénaline revenait à présent à grand pas.

« Merci » Finit-elle par dire.

« Puis-je examiner tout cela ? Afin de vérifier s'il n'y a pas de fracture ? Vous vous rappelez je suis médecin, j'ai quelques notions dans le domaine. »

Starling se méfiait, mais l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait juste avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus lui revint en mémoire. Elle hocha donc la tête en signe d'autorisation... ne sachant pas tellement si elle faisait une bêtise ou non. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, examinant son visage. Ses mains étaient douces, ce qui la surprit énormément, car cette douceur contrastait avec le personnage, avec le psychopathe qu'il était. Il la touchait, sans lui faire mal, sans être brusque. Ils étaient très proches, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait l'approcher d'aussi près... et cela la terrifiait, c'était presque comme si elle s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un tigre, un prédateur dangereux. Mais il ne semblait pas agressif. Son regard était inquisiteur. En cet instant il n'était pas le Cannibal... il était le médecin.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, cela la fit étrangement frissonner. Son nez la faisait souffrir, mais lorsqu'elle regardait dans ces yeux bleus azurs qui la fixaient, elle ne ressentait plus rien. C'était comme s'ils avaient quitté ce monde, Clarice était hors espace-temps.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, bien que cet ingrat ait frappé fort »

Il jeta un regard assassin en direction des hommes qui à présent tentait de briser le mur de droite avec une masse.

« Que cherchent-ils à votre avis ? » Demanda la jeune femme, après avoir suivi son regard.

« La Richesse ! L'argent. Cet endroit est une véritable œuvre d'art Clarice. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'ils trouvent de quoi devenir milliardaires ! »

« Et vous Docteur, vous intéressent-elles ces Richesses ? »

Il reposa son regard sur elle, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

« Oh non ! Pas cette richesse là. Il y a quelque chose de bien plus précieux auquel j'aspire dans cette pièce, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'or. »

Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Starling n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit Clarice... que ressentez-vous à propos de ce que je vous ai avoué ? »

C'était LA question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre, parce qu'elle avait peur de répondre... peur de sa réponse. Et d'ailleurs Starling ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je croyais que les psychopathes et sociopathes étaient incapables de ressentir ce genre de sentiment ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que les spécialistes disent. Mais honnêtement qu'en savent-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas Docteur » répondit Clarice « Ne faîtes-vous pas tout cela pour vous amuser ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ai-je déjà menti ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Docteur, vous trichez » Elle sourit taquine. « Et non vous ne m'avez pas menti »

« Cela vous embêterait, n'est-ce pas que je vous mente. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

« … Peut-être »

Elle l'avait bluffé ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle montre un peu de sincérité, car, selon lui, elle était encore incapable de s'avouer ses sentiments pour lui. Car il en était certain à présent, elle ressentait forcément quelque chose, cette lueur dans son regard ne pouvait le tromper... mais peut-être était-ce lui qui espérait ?

Un hélicoptère passa devant les grandes fenêtres. Faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Merde ! » S'eclama Jack « Marcus éteins les lumières ! »

Il se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans le noir total seuls les lumières de la ville et le projecteur de l'hélicoptère les éclairaient. Puis une voix sortie d'un mégaphone s'écria.

« FBI, vous êtes cernés ! »

« Le FBI? Pour un cambriolage ? » Fit Embry

« Il vienne pour vous Clarice... » Chuchota Lecter à son oreille. La faisant frissonner. « … Ou pour moi, ils doivent croire qu'il s'agit d'une évasion »

« Ils sont là pour lui » Fit Jack en désignant Lecter

« Putain Marcus, je t'avais dit d'entrer discrètement et toi tu as décidé de tuer tous ceux que tu croisais ! »

« Je te rappelles que sans moi vous ne seriez jamais entrés là dedans. Et ce n'est pas pour lui qu'ils viennent, mais pour elle »

« Elle ? »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Clarice.

« C'est l'agent du FBI qui a tué Buffalo Bill !

« Une agent du FBI hein ? » Fit Embry « Elle va servir la petite conne finalement... Oh oui... elle va nous aider à sortir ! »

…

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez un petit review;).**


End file.
